


Just Another Morning in Konoha

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Academy days, Childhood, Cookies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU wherein Naruto has a twin sister and no one's dead and just seriously needed to be written because I'm in love with the thought of Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze being another fangirl of Sasuke's but this isn't centered around her at all</p><p>I honestly have no idea why I wrote this one =___=' Sorry in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Morning in Konoha

"Eh, teme!" Naruto called on his best friend as he walked to the Academy with his usual brooding look.

He didn't spare Naruto a glance until he caught up next to him, panting but grinning.

"Morning, teme!"

"Dobe."

"Glad I caught up with you before my sister did!" Naruto sighed, letting his head tilt and rest on his hands behind it and settled to an easy pace next to the Uchiha boy who had his hands in his pockets.

At the mention of Naruto's twin sister, Sasuke grunted.

It was no secret why Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze wanted to walk with them to school. She had a huge crush on Sasuke Uchiha and wasn't afraid to let anyone know it. Sasuke was only thankful that Naruto was always quick in the bath.

But either way, he avoided walking with the rambunctious boy anyway by rising as early as he could and walking as soon as he finished breakfast. He was glad to have a friend in Naruto even if he doesn't say it at all. But he was too loud. Like his mother and sister before him. It annoyed him to hell.

Naruto yawned and droned on about unfinished homework and prodding Sasuke's head with his elbow lightly, trying to get the answers from him and Sasuke tried to ignore him.

When his blows got harder, Sasuke had had enough. He gathered his fist and hit Naruto in the stomach, making the blonde boy kneel on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

"You bastard!"

"Tch. You deserve it."

Sasuke was thinking of leaving him there before Naruko could catch up with them but another classmate snuck up on them.

 _Kuso_ , he thought. Wrong street to stop at.

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" Sakura Haruno greeted and held a small pack of chocolate cookies for him.

He looked at it with a frown.

"I made it for you!" She informed him, thrusting it closer to his face.

Naruto got to his feet. "Eh, Sakura-chan! Why only teme?! Where's mine?"

Sakura glared at the Yondaime Hokage's son. "Are you Sasuke-kun?"

"No, I'm Naruto," he said with a hint of confusion.

"Well, I only made a batch specially for Sasuke-kun! And stop calling him that!" She growled at the boy and turned back to Sasuke, who hadn't taken the cookies yet.

"Eh? Teme?"

The boy was gone.

They saw his running form far off.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto snorted and patted his shorts clean, noting Sakura's crestfallen face.

"Sakura-chan, I'll take them from you, if you want! I bet they really taste awesome!" Naruto tried to console her. "Sasuke-teme doesn't like sweets anyway."

"H-he doesn't?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "Likes tomatoes, though. The _weirdo_."

There was suddenly a grumble in the ground and the pinkhead and blonde boy looked the oppossite way and found a gathering of dust steadily coming there way.

_**"Sasuke-kuuuuuun~~~!"** _

"Oh shit!" Naruto flattened himself to a nearby fence immediately as a streak of yellow and orange ran past them, dust trailing behind and making them both cough and blowing Sakura's skirt upwards which she tried to cover. But Naruto already caught a glimpse of the pink cherry covered underwear and went red.

The streak was far ahead already when the dust cleared. It was still screaming after the dark haired boy.

Sakura's face contorted in anger and began running after Naruto's twin.

"Oh, no you don't Naruko! Not today!"

She left Naruto in a coughing fit, dirt and dust covering him.

"Is that Naruko and Sakura after Sasuke?" asked Kiba as he came up beside Naruto. Shino and Chouji and Shikamaru trailed behind him. Akamaru sat atop the dog-nin and sniffed at Naruto and gave a small sneeze.

"Yeah," Naruto grunted and patted off his clothes harder, making another cloud of dust settle around him that had his other friends sneezing.

"With the rate they're going, we're going to look as if we're late." Shino commented.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.Chouji looked at his best friend and smiled.

"Oh right. Ino left earlier than usual." Chouji grabbed the straps of his backpack. "She'd heard Sakura was making cookies for Sasuke yesterday and made her own batch too."

"So that's why my sister had mom making cookies last night and wouldn't let me have any!" Naruto complained.

"Tsk! That Sasuke always gets the girls!" Kiba whined.

"Why'd you want to be close to girls with?" Shikamaru asked. "Girls are a pain."

Kiba shrugged. Didn't older boys go chasing around girls? It would be nice if he didn't have to chase anyone anymore if he was older because he already had one from a young age. Then he'd find out what all the fuss was about.

* * *

When the four boys got to school, Sasuke was sitting in a corner while the three girl fought over who could give Sasuke their cookies and Sasuke could not say a word or even move out of his seat as more girls crowded around him with more cookies that he was about to lose it and burn them all in front of them.

The other boys in class grinned at the prodigy boy's discomfort.

"Oi, Hinata. Neji." Shikamaru nodded at the two cousins when he caught sight of them escorting the midnight blue haired heiress.

Once safely in, Ko Hyuga and Neji left Hinata's side without a word. Ko stationed himself at the trees just outside the Academy and Neji went to the next class where Tenten was waiting for him by the door.

Hinata's cheeks flamed as he noted Naruto at the entrance of the class, watching Sakura and his sister and Ino sharpend their claws. He hoped Naruko wouldn't really hurt Sakura.

A small squeak from Hinata and Naruto turned to her.

"Yo, Hina-chan!" Naruto greeted. He was followed by nods and greetings from the rest of the boys but she barely noticed.

She stopped breathing once he made that wide smile and stiffly held out a daintily wrapped pack of cookies to him.

"F-f-for y-you!"

Naruto grinned and rubbed the tip of his nose. "Wow, thanks, Hinata!"

He took the treats and gobbled one up and started offering it to his friends as Hinata looked on. Shikamaru and Shino refused but Chouji and Kiba dug in.

"Wow, these are great!"

"Did you make them, Hinata?"

"Could you make some more?"

_**"Eh, teme! Look what Hinata gave me!"** _

Naruto proudly waved to everyone's faces the cookies and Hinata promptly blushed and fainted in Shino's arms when Naruto thanked her with a quick one-armed embrace.

Iruka came into the classroom when Naruto was proclaiming that Hinata's cookies were the best he'd ever tasted, challenging Sasuke's fan girls and had the barely conscious Hyuga heiress slumping unconsciously again in Shino's arms.

He sighed as the future nins of Konoha ran around and threw shuriken-papers and yelled at each other in the early morning with energy that Iruka had long since lost and gave up.

It was gonna be the start of another morning in Konoha.

**Author's Note:**

> I like how cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute they all were as kids. Don't you?


End file.
